Pete's Alliance
Pete's Alliance is the gang of villains, led by the bully thug, Pete. While the team is not recognizable in most of the villains wars, it plays a minor role in the third Disney Villains War, before the team's subjucation to Jafar's alliance, and a major role in the Disney Heroes vs Villains continuity. Members: Disney Villains War 3 * Pete (Leader of the faction he take over Maleficent's place after her death in the Battle from Nottingham and become the owner of the Forbidden Mountain before Shan Yu Betrayal him and The 999 Happy Haunts scare him out of the Castle and Join Jafar and Abis Mal) * Shan Yu (Former Pete's Trusted Lieutenant and Member of the Alliance he joined him after the Battle from Nottingham however his boss was paying less attention to warfare and more attention to parties and slacking off on the job and seeing himself as a better protector of Maleficent's fortress he tried to overthrown him but he was shocked to see that Maleficent's goons had sided with Pete as Seeing he was outnumbered, Shan Yu and his Mans retreated and starting his Own Forces * Foulfellow and Gideon (Former Members of the Alliance it is unknown if they have survived their shock or died during the musical song of the ghosts. * Abis Mal (The New Sultan of Agrabah, Member of the Alliance and member of Jafar's Alliance as well he were giving a nice amount of treasure to Pete and his Forces in a move to bribe them into an alliance. * Mr. Winkie (Former Lieutenant and Member of the Alliance Winkie however survives his fight with Edgar, but stayed most of the events of the first and second war into hiding, not to be involved in the business of villains operations or offering his services to another powerfull villain, only that he discovered that the new master of the Forbiddens Mountain, called Pete, has proposed him an alliance between him and his goons with Winkie and his weasels. At first he wasn't impressed about the bully cat's offers, but when he learned that he would give him power and many money to him, he agreed to the contract however It is unknown if he Survived or not during the musical song of the ghosts. * Mr. Smee (Former first mate of Captain Hook and Former Member of the Alliance he joined Pete ever since his Former Boss The Captain Hook also meet his death in The Battle from Nottingham but unlike the other Members he was the only member who had survived and run off during the musical song of the ghosts. * Brer Bear (Former Main Enforcer and Member of the Alliance he run off too but It is unknown if he Survived or not during the musical song of the ghosts.) * The Hun Army (Shan Yu's Hun Warriors just like their boss they turn their back on Pete they tried to defeat Pete's Weasels but they were outmatched by them.) * Hayabusa the Falcon (Pet sidekick of Shan-Yu he didn't fight but he watch the fight go on and fly off with his Master.) * Elite Hun Soldiers (Shan Yu's Elite and Efficient Warriors just like their boss they turn their back on Pete they tried to defeat Pete's Weasels but they were outmatched by them.) * Pete's and Mr. Winkie's Weasels (henchmen of Pete and Mr. Winkie it is unknown if they have survived or died during the musical song of the ghosts.) * Pete's Goons (Fromer Minions of Maleficent and Fromer Minions of Pete they joined Pete because they consider him a lot less worse then Maleficent it is unknown if they have survived or died during the musical song of the ghosts.) Disney Heroes Vs Villains War * Pete (Leader of the gang, lieutenant of Maleficent, sent on unrevealed mission to continue Maleficent's legacy after war) * Madam Medusa (Agent of Pete) ** Brutus and Nero (Pet-sidekicks of Madam Medusa) * Mr. Winkie (Agent of Pete) * Stromboli (Agent of Pete) Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Forces in the Animated Realm * Pete (Leader of the gang, teleported to the CG realm) * Madam Medusa (Former Agent of Pete, turn his allegiance to Pete's partner, Queen Grimhilde) * Mr. Winkie (Former Agent of Pete, turn his allegiance to Pete's partner, Queen Grimhilde) * Stromboli (Former Agent of Pete, turn his allegiance to Pete's partner, Queen Grimhilde, dragged away by the Friends on the Other Side, as part of the sacrifice to bring Dr. Facilier back) * Doctor Doofenshmirtz (Scientist formely in the assistance of Pete, turn his allegiance to Pete's partner, Queen Grimhilde) Forces in the CG Realm) * Pete (Leader of his faction) * The Heartless (Summoned creatures of darkness, given control by Maleficent's magic) ** Guard Armor (Summoned Heartless minion, destroyed by Mr. Incredible) * Syndrome (Partner of Pete) ** Mirage (Henchwoman of Syndrome, Partner of Pete) ** Syndrome's Guards (Troops of Syndrome) * Charles F. Muntz (New Recruit) ** Alpha (Leader of Muntz's pack of dogs, and chief minion of Muntz) ** Beta and Gamma (Adjutants of Alpha, minions of Muntz) ** Dogs (Muntz's primary canine army) Disney Villains War 3 Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Gallery: Disney Villains War 3 Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Threemusketeers 583.jpg|Pete (Leader of the gang, lieutenant of Maleficent, sent on unrevealed mission to continue Maleficent's legacy after war) Madame Medusa.jpg|Madam Medusa (Agent of Pete) Brutus and Nero.jpg|Brutus and Nero (Pet-sidekicks of Madam Medusa) Mr. Winkie.jpg|Mr. Winkie (Agent of Pete) 384999 1266958486768 full.jpg|Stromboli (Agent of Pete) Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Forces in the Animated Realm: Threemusketeers 583.jpg|Pete (Leader of the gang, teleported to the CG realm) Madame Medusa.jpg|Madam Medusa (Former Agent of Pete, turned allegiance to Pete's partner, Queen Grimhilde) Mr. Winkie.jpg|Mr. Winkie (Former Agent of Pete, turned allegiance to Pete's partner, Queen Grimhilde) 384999 1266958486768 full.jpg|Stromboli (Former Agent of Pete, turned allegiance to Pete's partner, Queen Grimhilde, dragged away by the Friends on the Other Side, as part of the sacrifice to bring Dr. Facilier back)) Dr Heinz.jpg|Doctor Doofenshmirtz (Scientint formely in the assistance of Pete, turned allegiance to Pete's partner, Queen Grimhilde) Forces in the CG Realm: EFICPW9E.jpg|Pete (Leader of his faction) Heartless Symbol.jpg|The Heartless (Summoned minions of Darkness, given control by Maleficent's dark magic) GuardArmor.jpg|Guard Armor (Summoned Heartless, destroyed by Mr. Incredible) Syndrome incredibles.jpg|Syndrome (Partner of Pete) Mirage (The Incredibles).jpg|Mirage (Henchwoman of Syndrome, Partner of Pete) Syndrome's Guards.jpg|Syndrome's Guards (Troops of Syndrome) ThumbnailCAHDA0RQ.jpg|Charles F. Muntz (New Recruit) Alpha (Up) .jpg|Alpha (Leader of Muntz's pack of dogs, and chief minion of Muntz) Beta and Gamma6.png|Beta and Gamma (Adjutants of Alpha, minions of Muntz) Charles F. Muntz's Dogs.jpg|Charles F. Muntz's Dogs (Muntz's primary canine army) Category:Factions Category:Team Villains Category:Organization Category:Evil Organizations Category:Disney Villains War Category:Jafar's Alliance in Disney Villain War Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Pete’s Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Characters Category:Disney Villains Category:CGI Villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Pete's and Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Scar's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Villains Battles Category:The Criminal Empire in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Pete's and Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance (CGI) in Villains Battles Category:Pete's Aillance (CGI) in Villains Battles Category:Pete's and Shan Yu's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Pete's and Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Vs Frollo Category:Vs Blackwolf Category:Vs Necron 99 / Peace Category:Pete’s Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Syndrome's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Cat R. Waul's and Madam Medusa's Alliance in Villains War Category:Pete's Aillance (CGI) in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Pete's and Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's)